Breathe
by ilovewebster
Summary: Based on breathe by Taylor Swift. Jack's job takes him away from someone special on his vacation time. It's basically about Jack and Kim's life together. I suck at summaries this is my first story.(I'm new here) I don't own anything. Please review:) even criticizum is appreciated.
1. Missing him

Breathe Kim/Jack

**(okay guys I own nothing, I'm new so tell me how I'm doing. 5 reviews and i'll post another chapter)**

**One week earlier, Jack's pov**

"Yes sir!" I said to the chief.  
As I walked out of the room I was thinking how Kim would react to this sudden arrangement. Three days ago I requested a week vacation with my beautiful wife Kim, and he had granted me it. And now he wants me to find this guy in Iraq and bring him in for questioning! And he wants me to leave the day Kim and I were to go on vacation!

**Kim's pov later that evening**

"But Kim I have to go! It's not like I have a choice! Look," Jack exclaimed then in a gentler voice he said. "I would much rather go on vacation with you and wake up and see you right next to me but I've got to go."  
I could feel the tears streaming down my face. It's not like he's left me to go on a mission before, but this time it is overseas in a country that is in the middle of war. "Jack, I'm really starting to hate your secret spy job. I mean its okay when your in the US, but overseas. " I managed to choke out.  
"Me too" he said sadly.

**Week later Kim pov **

I'm driving Jack to the airport. Rudy, Jerry, Mika, Milton, Julie, Eddie, and Grace are going to meet us there. Jerry is Jack's partner as well as best friend so Jerry was going also. The other two were also going because (just in case) they wanted to see their friends before they left.  
We pull up and we have a good hour before he has to leave.  
"Jack you should go and get your uniform on, besides I want to see it on you." I said he grinned, but you could see the sadness in his smile.  
" Okay, but don't you leave me here." He said.

"Kim!" I heard someone shout "Oh no are we late, Jerry I told you they'd leave with out you!"  
"No, no, I hope not. Jack's just changing in the bathroom. Jerry, Mika it so nice to see both of you!" I said as I gave both them a hug  
"Jerry you should get changed too" Mika said. As Jerry walked away Eddie and Grace walked up talking to Milton and Julie. They saw us, and there were many hugs.

Jerry and Jack walked up in their uniforms chatting away. "We were wondering if you two boarded the plane without us knowing" I said  
Jack replied "I wouldn't miss the chance to say bye to you" then he kissed me.

"PLANE 1-25 TO IRAQ TAKEOFF IS IN 10 MINUTES" a voice on the PA said.

"Jerry we should hurry it up here" Jack said. Then me and Jack kissed for a few minutes. He started walking away and he turned around we both ran towards each other and I started sobbing. He holds me and says "Hey I'll be home before you know it. I love you with all my heart, Kim." While am trying to hold back my tears I say "Jack, you're my world, I love you"

Me and Mika ride home together in silence except for us crying and the radio. I change the radio and Taylor Swift's song Breathe is on. This is how I feel except Jack's just on a mission not breaking up with me.

**3 months later  
Kim pov**

My phone rings at two in the morning and it's Jack " Jack, are you coming home yet?" I ask praying he'll say yes.  
"No Kim, sorry not for another month but I'm for sure coming home in exactly 25 days." He says " I love you I'll see you soon"  
"I Love you" I say. I thought that three months of crying would leave no tears left, but I guess you can surprise yourself.

**One month later**

**Jack's pov**

The airplane is arriving at the airport back home. Jerry came out with many cuts, bruises, and a broken arm. I came home much better, only cuts and bruises. I didn't tel Kim I was coming home yet. "It will be a nice surprise for her." I told Jerry.

"Yo, no sé bro podría quitarse de la cabeza! I don't know bro she might take off your head for keeping it from her"Jerry replied.

I walk up to our house. "Phew! She's asleep." I whispered when I walked in the bedroom. I tiptoed to the kitchen and made breakfast, pancakes, eggs( her fav over easy), bacon, biscuits, and sausage. Then to wake her up I banged two pans together, and threw them on the floor. I ducked behind the wall, then after a moment she came running out in her favorite robe. She stared open mouthed at the feast I had laid out for her.

"Miss me" I said as I poked my head out from around the corner. She ran and threw her arms around me. "I missed you so much!"I said

" Jack you can never do that to me ever again, do you understand me? I missed you more." Kim said. "Hurry up and eat before our food gets cold." I said.

**(Remember 5 reviews and the next chapter goes on my to-do list to post)(still own nothing and new)**


	2. Shopping and wishes

**I own nothing. Also I'm still wanting 3 reviews at least. Right now I only have one.**

* * *

**Kim's pov**

I wake up suddenly, I look next to me and Jack's not there. It hits me. "Awe man" I remember that he said we need to do our Christmas shopping before lunch today. "God Jack, you could've woken me up." I mutter to myself while pulling on some jeans "I'll kill him if I'm late." It's 10 o'clock in the morning, and I have no clue what to get him, or anyone else for that matter, that's why we were supposed to leave at 7 o'clock!

Okay what should I get Jack? A custom made t-shirt? A new movie? A new iPhone? A iPad? Picking electronics for a spy always resulted in it either not being used or it's full with super cool apps that no one can get at the App Store. I think a custom made t-shirt was the best way to go. It said 'Why yes I do spontaneously break out in to ninja moves' "that is so cute!" I giggled to the sales lady.

**Jack's pov**

I kind of feel bad for letting Kim sleep in, but she honestly looked so adorable, I just had to let her sleep. I know I will pay for it later. At 12 Kim and I are going to a Christmas party with my work buddies. I had to get part of Kim's present today and all of my buddies presents too. I got Kim a sapphire necklace with 12 little diamonds around the gem. "Shoot it's already 11:20, I gotta go" I murmured "I should probably call Kim and find out where she is."

**Later after the party**

**Kim's pov**

"Okay Jack, I know you're sorry, you really don't need to apologize like this." I said for the 19 time. He was being my 'slave' for the evening, which I didn't totally mind, but it was kinda annoying. "I know but I like this very much ." He said.

A few minutes later I told Jack what had been on my mind all day,"Jack, I really want to move back to Seaford, maybe in the same area as the mall? Also it will be closer to your work."

"What?" he said sitting up. "Why?"

"I don't know. I woke up today and that's all I wanted to do." I replied

"Sweet! I was looking for a reason to ask for a raise." He said enthusiastically.

* * *

**Hey guys the picture of both the necklace and the print on the shirt are on my page. Thanks for reading my first story.**


	3. Moving

**KarateGirl77- thank you**

**Dogguidelover- you are too kind**

**I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. :( I still own nothing. I would like at least 3 more reviews. Thanks guys**

* * *

**Jack's pov**

Wow she wants to move back to Seaford? I never thought I would see the day that she was thinking of moving back. Kim practically dragged me out of Seaford. I love Seaford, but my job was 20 minutes from our house that we bought when we were engaged, but I was totally fine with driving twenty minutes to get to work, but she insisted on moving to Oceanside, New York. I thought we were done with wanting to move from one place to another for no reason. But I love Seaford so why am I complaining, hopefully she will want to still move when it is time to move. I love my beautiful, small, slim wife very much, but she wants to do something, then at the last possible moment she decides not to do what ever it is she wanted to do in the first place.

"Jack are you okay? You're really quiet tonight." Kim asked worriedly. "You aren't sick are you

"No I'm fine, I'm just surprised you want to move back. But you know that I love the idea of moving back. But I am totally fine with moving back." I reassured her.

"I really miss the mall, our friends, I even miss Bobby, Rudy, Joan, and Phil. I don't really miss school, but I do miss the fun that we had at the mall, the dojo, and even school. OMG I can't believe how long ago it was when we first met." She said, then giggled, "When we met it reminded me of Twilight, because you caught my apple with your foot, remember?"

"Yeah, remember when we set up the mall for Halloween and it was sabotaged by the Black Dragons, or that time I almost left to go train in the martial arts academy in China." I remembered. "What about the time I went all the way to China and my cousin broke my wrist and I had to forfet, then I kicked his sorry little butt with a broken wrist."

"Or the time you tripped on the Bo staffs and lost your memory, and the time we went to Hollywood and sent the director to jail. Or the time Milton forced us to dress up like fairy tale people and we battled to see which of our 'king ' was the most worthy of his crown. And when Eddie was trying to be an archeologist." Kim reminded. In a sadder tone she said "Wow when we left we forgot how much fun we had at the mall. I wonder if moving back will give us more memories like those?"

"Well, we will just have to make sure that they do as long as it is near the mall." I replied smiling. "We should focus on finding the perfect house. Maybe one with 6 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, and a basement?"

"Why so many Jack?" She asked with a smile

"Six is my lucky number." I replied,"don't you like the number six, Kim?"

"I love the number six, but six is a lot of guest rooms for one home." she said sarcastically."How about this house"Kim asked and showed me a picture.

"No it's too old looking" I searched the internet for just the right home."We should just call a realtor to do this for us, so we can do something else." I replied smiling ear to ear.

**3 months later **

**Kim's pov**

"Jack hurry up with those last suitcases and boxes! The moving men aren't going to wait forever!" I yelled out of the front seat.

"Kim I am going as fast as I can!" Jack yelled back."You packed way too much stuff in one suitcase." Jack jumped into the front seat "Ready to go?" He asked.

Taking one last look at our small house I replied, "Yes I'm ready!" Time to go to Seaford.

* * *

**Okay guys how was that chapter? Too fluffy? Not fluffy enough? Tell me what you guys think! I need new ideas for the next chapter!**


	4. Reunion surprises

**Sorry that I haven't updated for what felt like 2 weeks, my BFFL's grandfather died on the Wednesday before Easter, and my dad's uncle died, so we had to go to both funerals. :'( And I had a sleepover with my otherBFF (but I was still typing this)**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. This chapter was suggested to me by LoveShipper. I don't own Kickin it:( sorry for blabbering,so ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jack's pov**

"Jack we haven't seen Eddie and Milton for a little over seven months." Kim stated once again "And we haven't seen Rudy, Phil or Bobbie in over a year we should totally have a..."

"Please don't say sleepover." I begged while interrupting her

"Well, I was going to say reunion, but that is a better idea." She said with smirk "Maybe we could host it at our new house, or a nice restaurant, or much less formal at the dojo?"

I nearly choked on nothing when she suggested taking Jerry to a nice restaurant because on Christmas Eve Kim, Mika, Jerry, and I went to Olive Garden and Jerry got us thrown out, but it was hilarious to watch.

**Flashback Christmas Eve (still Jack's pov)**

Kim and I walked into Olive Garden for dinner with Jerry and Mika. Kim had a gorgeous, short red dress on. Somehow, probably with the help of Mika, Jerry got the table before us. Jerry had a suit and a tie on, and Mika had a short teal dress on. Kim gave a hug to Mika and Jerry before sitting, even though they come over to our house every week. We had just ordered our food when the table behind us threw a glass at our table. Assuming that the two men were drunk Jerry and I only yelled at him. (But Jerry yelled in Spanish) Then we continued talking. The table behind us started to make fun of the way Mika talked. Jerry was not too happy about that. He asked the waitress for 2 cups of coffee. She brought them to him and he poured the coffee on the men's lap. Then taking all the stuff on the table we weren't using he started chucking at them. When the table got their food he picked up their plates and shoved them in their faces. Mika, Kim, and I tried to stop him but he was so mad I thought he would see the steam come out of his ears. Things got so out of hand the manager had to kick us out of the restaurant. We didn't even get to eat our dinner. The men came out of the restaurant, then in the moonlight I realized who these two freaks were. It was Frank and that creep Ricky Weaver. They spotted us and started to walk towards us.

"Jerry I think I know who those freaks that got us kicked out of the restaurant are." I said in a whisper walking to the car a little faster. "Frank from the Black Dragon dojo and Ricky Weaver, but why were they trying to get on your nerves instead of mine?"

"Yo Jack remember that assignment in Iraq?"

"Yeah, what about it? I asked really confused

"Yeah, well when we got back I got assigned a case by myself and I kinda sent them to jail for a few months. So yeah they might be a little mad." He said sounding really worried. "I'm really worried that they might hurt Mika. Inside they were not really hurting us so I don't want to fight them."

" It is okay we don't need to fight, but we do have to get out of here. It is Christmas Eve after all." With that we left.

**End of flash back**

" I think that we should host it at the dojo that way we don't need to worry about them ruining our beautiful home." I answered joking.

She just rolled her eyes and said "Fine I'll call everyone, how does next Saturday sound?"

"It's fine with me." I said.

**Next Saturday Kim's pov**

We picked everyone up and we just pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Okay guys do you remember the plan?" I asked and was answered with a chorus of yeses and of course Jerry said that he had no clue what the plan was. "Okay everyone walks to the dojo one couple at a time and in one or two hours Bobby will show up, but we don't say that we planned this. Okay Jerry." I said very seriously then I smiled "Eddie, Grace you two are up first." After the two of them were inside Milton and Julie left. Then Jerry and Mika and finally Jack and I.

"Jack, Kim is that really you?" I heard someone behind us say. I spun around to come face-to-face with...

"Joan? Oh my gosh. It's been like forever since we've seen you. You look... _great_." I lied, luckily she didn't notice.

"Yeah, I know. Mara has been teaching me those karate-lattes that you showed me but she does it differently." She said full of pride.

"That's wonderful," Jack said cutting me off before I had even said anything, "but we really should be going."

"Where are you two going?" She asked slightly puzzled

"Oh just to see Rudy." Jack and I said at the same time.

"That's nice, I've got to call Rudy to say that you coming."

"Why?" I asked

"Rudy needs to talk to Jack."she replied

**Jack's pov **

When we got in the dojo we met Rudy's current students. There were 8, Hunter, Charlie, Philip, Matt, Mackenzie, Abbey, Brian, and Stephanie. Brian and Stephanie were twins. Hunter and Mackenzie were the same age and both had 1st degree black belts. We all went to Falafel Phil's for lunch. Bobbie showed up after lunch lowered in by 15000 doves. I showed the kids some moves, but they had seen me on the Olympics and Rudy's videos, but they were still amazed.

"Jack, Kim, can Bobby and I talk to you in my office?" Rudy asked.

Kim looked at me, I shrugged and said, "Sure, why?"

When we all got in the room and were seated Rudy said "Jack I'm too old to do this any more I want to give it to the two of you because you two were and still are my best students."

"I could not agree more with Rudy's decision to chose the two of you." Bobby said nodding his head.

"I don't know what to say, thanks we will take it, right Kim?" I asked facing her.

"Awesome when does it officially become ours?" Kim asked Rudy

"Next month thar way I can clean out my office."

"I will pay for your first year." Bobbie announced.

"Thanks Bobbie but I'm sure we won't need you to do that" I told him.

"Oh but I will." He said with a smile when we walked out we announced the ownership change.

"That is great, congrats Kim and Jack." Grace said.

There was a lot of talking about us then Eddie said "Grace and I have some news."

"Well, last week Eddie and I found out we can not have children, so we are adopting two children from an orphanage, a boy and a girl." Grace told us.

"Oh that is so nice of you guys to adopt. How old are they?" Kim asked

"We did not visit the orphanage yet, but we are hoping for a at least four year old boy and a little toddler girl." Eddie replied.

* * *

**As I said this was suggested by LoveShipper. I love everyone's reviews. Seeing a new review makes my day five thousand times better. Again I am so sorry for taking so long to write the chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reads this story. Tell me what you think or what the next chapter should be about. I really have no IDEA except two things which is not enough to write a new chapter. I need your guy's ideas!**


	5. Part of a will

**Oh I forgot to explain this in the last chapter, Mara who teaches Joan karate-lattes is Mackenzie. Mara is her nickname, weird I know but I actually know someone like that.**

**I'm glad so many people like this story. I thought no one would read it. I don't own Kickin it. I will need ideas for my next chapter**

* * *

**Kim's pov still at dojo**

When Eddie and Grace said that they were going to adopt children my heart did a little flutter. I love children and I tried to imagine little kids running around our house with Jack or I chasing them.

I know I forgot something, but I don't know what, but it was bothering me. After we were done talking about kids the boys decided to spar, meanwhile, Grace, Mika, Julie, and I tried to imagine how our husbands would be as dads, Jack's phone started ringing.

'RING... RING...RING' I looked at the caller ID, and it was his mother.

"Hi Amy, what's up" I said cheerfully.

"Oh Kim is Jack there I need to speak with him." She said sounding overjoyed "It's about his grandfather."

"Of coarse you can," I motioned Jack to come over here, "he is right here. Hold on ."I told her

"Jack your mom said something about your grandfather" I whispered to him, taking the phone he nodded.

"What's up mom?"he asked into the phone. "Really. Sweet! No way! Okay we will be there at 6. Ok bye"

He turned around and put his phone down, picked me up and swung me around in a circle. "What's going on?" I asked him.

"Apparently in my grandfather's will he said when I turn 23 I get his amazing home, but my mom just learned this because my 23rd birthday is next week." He replied "you should have seen this house, I mean you will today but it is almost as big or bigger than Bobby's house and it's even closer to here than our house."

"That's great Jack, but what will we do with our new house?" I asked Jack "sell it?"

"Sure" Jack said

Bobbie came over to us "You two are getting the dojo and your grandfather's home. I will come over to visit your new home!" Bobbie stated "Sensei Jim's home was like heaven, it was even more amazing than my home."

"Is it really that amazing?" I whispered to Bobbie when Jack walked over to tell the guys about this.

"Yes I do not ever exaggerate." He said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Kim we have to go it is almost six." Jack said

"Okay, bye guys good to see you all again, congrats Grace and Eddie. Jerry and Mika we will see you on Saturday. Milton and Julie I hope we will see you soon. Rudy and Bobbie we can not thank you enough for the dojo. Oh yeah um you guys are all coming to Jack's birthday at our house, right?" I asked

"Yeah, of course" everyone said

"See you guys later."Jack said. "Oh and Rudy how's next Monday sound?"

"Fine with me." Rudy replied

Later in the car Kim's pov again

I was thinking about Jack's grandfather's house and the dojo becoming ours very soon. The house must be pretty cool. And I still knew I was forgetting something but I still didn't figure it out yet.

"Kim are you even listening to me?" Jack asked me, "You're really zoned out today."

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking about stuff." I said still not paying attention to him.

"Like what, me?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"No, I mean yes, but I don't know. I don't I kinda think that something bad will happen because all of this amazing stuff is happening. But that's just silly, right Jack?"

"I don't know I think we just are that awesome that we have amazing things happen to us." Jack reassured me. "Oh we're here."

"Oh my god!" I whispered. The house had a big black gate and fence around the house, a circular driveway, and the house was like the size of a part of a castle, but the style looked like a family style home. "Now I really want to see the inside of this house, hurry up Jack." I said sounding like a kid.

"Ok let me park first." He said chuckling. As soon as we stopped I jumped out of the car. Jack led me into the house. There was a huge great room, huge living room, huge dining room, and the most amazing kitchen I have ever seen. It even had a ice cream, popcorn, and cotton candy machine. Apparently Jack's grandpa watched at least two movies with Jack every time Jack went to see him. The laundry room was towards the back of the house, but it wasn't too awesome. Upstairs there were like over 12 bedrooms and a trophy room.

"Why are there so many bedrooms?" I asked Jack.

"So each of his ninjas had their own rooms and one room for Bobbie." He replied."Let's go to the basement."

The basement had two rooms, they both were huge. One was a movie theater, and the other one was a training room, kinda like a large dojo. The backyard was beautiful also.

"Jack this house is amazing, I love it!" I squealed.

"Hey are you two down there?" We heard a voice call from upstairs.

"Yeah mom, we're down here." Jack called up. She walked down the stairs with two men following her. "Who are these guys?" Jack asked her.

"Oh these are the men that took care of the house, and told me about this situation. They were your grandpa favorite ninjas." She told us.

"Oh man, Dang,and Ying,it's great to see you guys again. This is my wife Kim." He said putting his arm around my shoulders. By the end of the night we had sealed the deal and put our house up for sale.

* * *

I found this and it was so sad

**Mummy...Johnny brought a gun to school**

**He told his friends that it was cool**

**And when he pulled the trigger back**

**It shot with a great crack**

**Mummy I was a good girl**

**I did what I was told**

**I went to school, I got straight A's, I even got the gold**

**But mummy when I went to school that day, I never said goodbye**

**I'm sorry mummy I had to go, but mommy please don't cry**

**When Johnny shot the gun he hit me and another**

**And all because he got the gun from his older brother**

**Mummy please tell daddy that I love him very much**

**And please tell Chris, my boyfriend, that it wasn't just a crush**

**And tell my little sister that she is the only one now**

**And tell my dear sweet grandmother that I'll be waiting for her now**

**And tell my wonderful friends that they were always the best**

**Mummy I'm not the first I'm no better than the rest**

**Mummy tell my teachers I won't show up for class**

**And never to forget this and please don't let this pass**

**Mummy why'd it have to be me no one deserves this**

**Mummy warn the others, mummy I left without a kiss**

**And mummy tell the doctors I know they really did try**

**I think I even saw a doctor trying not to cry**

**Mummy I'm slowly dying with a bullet in my chest**

**But mummy please remember I'm in heaven with the rest**

**Mummy I ran as fast as I could when I heard that crack**

**Mummy listen to me if you would**

**I wanted to go to college**

**I wanted to try things that were new**

**I guess I'm not going with daddy**

**On that trip to the new zoo**

**I wanted to get married**

**I wanted to have a kid**

**I wanted to be an actress**

**Mummy I wanted to live**

**But mummy I must go now**

**The time is getting late**

**Mummy tell my Chris**

**I'm sorry but I had to cancel the date**

**I love you mummy I always have**

**I know you know it's true**

**Mummy all I wanted to say is "Mummy I love you"**

**In memory of the Columbian students that were lost**

**Please if you would**

**Pass this around**

**I'd be happy if you could**

**Don't smash this on the ground**

**If you pass this on**

**Maybe people will cry**

**Just keep this in heart**

**For the people that didn't get to say "goodbye"**

**Now you have two choices**

**1) repost and show you care**

**2)ignore it and you have just proven you have a low-down, cold-heart**

**(Please just copy and paste this on to your site and show that you care)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Breathe Ch. 6**

**This was suggested by Love Shipper and arcane81. **

**Thank you for the votes. You can not vote any more. We had 8 votes for Maria/Mia, 4 for Evelyn, 2 for Sierra, 6 for Charlie, 3 for Sean, one Devan, and one for Johnny.**

**thank you everyone who voted on names they were **

**Dogguidelover, .3705, Dragon****dimwit69, .984, Babbity, ScohiniLove4, Flutegirl31299, Dreaming2BAWriter, XxoMelodyGirloxX, and 4 Guests, Thank you again **

* * *

**Jacks pov next week**

"Jack?" I half hear in my sleep.

"Hmm?" I groan

My eyes flutter open a little, I reach out and push a piece of hair out of her small, beautiful face. "Jack I don't feel so good." She says very tiredly.

I sit straight up as she gets off the bed and runs to the bathroom. I ran after her and held her hair back as she threw up into the toilet.

"Argh, gross." Kim said disgusted at what had just come out of her mouth, she weakly smiled and added,"Happy Birthday, Jack."

"Kimberly Anne Brewer, you go back to bed right now and try to sleep a little bit." I said gently. She got up and took a drink of water and walked back to bed, slightly pouting, but feeling too sick to object. I left the room and went downstairs to get the thermometer, orange juice and medicine. "Kim put this in your mouth." I directed giving her the thermometer. We waited to hear the beep, "Jack, it's a normal temperature." She said.

"Okay you go to sleep, drink this orange juice and try to get better, I will be downstairs packing the car to go to move call me up if you need me." I told her, stroking her head.

**Kim's pov**

Jack left me so I could fall asleep. I looked around the room and looked at the pictures on the wall. There was a picture of us in China for Jack's competition, us on our first real date, a picture of when Jack proposed to me on my balcony (my sister was spying on us and taking pictures), one of Jack in his uniform and the major one I'm looking at is the picture of when we got married. I remember it like it was yesterday, even though it was 1 and a half year

**Flashback Kim's pov**

I wake up and realize its my wedding day, "I'M GONNA GET MARRIED TODAY!" I yell, I mean who wouldn't be excited. The boys were staying at Jack's mom's home (Jack's father died before he moved to Seaford) and we were getting married in the garden, but the girls and kids were staying at my parent's house. I climbed out of bed and heard some giggling and a shush coming from the bathroom. I tiptoed over to the bathroom and... I got hit with water balloons. Then the twin terrors ran out of the bathroom cracking up.

"I'm gonna tickle you two until you pee." I laughed and ran after them, Matt and Andy were 4 year old nephews. They were my older brother Mark's kids. I ran downstairs into the living room, the twins were already there telling their father how I threatened them. I sat on the couch waiting for the twins to notice me.

"Speaking of the devil herself there is the birthday girl." Mark chuckled as I threw a pillow at him.

"It's my wedding day _Mark_." I said and he grinned and mimicked me. "_It's my wedding day __Mark_." His smile grew as I threw another pillow at him. "Your worse than my husband." I shot back grinning.

He grabbed his kids and said "I heard you had some unfinished business to attend to. I suggest to use their weak spot under the arm pit." I smiled and Mark's wife Marcy joined me to tickle the twins. "Boys it's time to go see your soon to be Uncle Jack, hopefully he is nicer than your Aunt Kimmy."

"No daddy Auntie Kim is nice!" Andy yelled at him.

"Yeah daddy! And Auntie Kim doesn't like to be called Kimmy." Matt added,

Have I mentioned how much I love those kids.

"Okay I should be nice, it is her wedding day." Mark said just like a pouting kid.

"Kim I looked almost everywhere for you the hairstylist and the make up crew is ready to start. Now head up stairs and I will bring you breakfast, and your bridesmaids too." My mom said as she shooed us upstairs. My older sister Lexie was my maid of honor, her daughter Nina, who was 2, was my flower girl, my younger sister Jenny, Grace, Mika, and Julie were my bridesmaids. Getting ready was a blur, but when I walked towards Jack, he was all I could see. My niece, Nina, threw fall leaves on the aisle, and sometimes on people, instead of rose petals and the twins walked next to her on both sides, as the ring bears.

All my bridesmaids wore a very pretty autumn orange colored dress. (the wedding was in October) My parents planned a special reception and one of my favorite surprises was when my oldest brother Nick, FaceTimed us to talk about me and when I was a kid. I cried with happiness to see him again.

"Thank you, Patrick and Odette for your wonderful, amazing and loving daughter. I don't know how I was lucky enough for her to even look at me and every time I look at her it is like the most amazing feeling. On the outside Kim is a cute little lamb but on the inside she is a vicious killer lamb, but that's why I love her." Jack said smiling at me and I was so happy that I temporarily forgot that he called me a vicious killer lamb.

End of flashback

"Oh my god!" I whispered looking at my phone and seeing the date. I suddenly remembered what I forgot last week. Last week should have been my week, and what about last month? I positively did not remember it. I texted Mika, Grace, and Julie. '_You need to come over, like __**now!'**_

Then I called Rudy.

"Rudy I need you to call and ask Jack to help you pack, train the kids, or something, but don't tell him I told you to call him over, okay?" I asked him.

"Okay, Kim, but why?" He asked me

"Um I'm trying to sleep and he is kinda loud, but don't tell him." I seriously told him."I'm really tired g-bye."

I heard his phone ring and he ran upstairs and told me that he had to go and train the kids.

A few minutes later the girls were here and I told them what I thought.

A few minutes later the girls were here, and grace brought her new daughter Maria Evelyn Johnson. Mia was 1 year and 4 months old and she had curly blond hair. Her older brother Charlie Sean Johnson, who was 4, did not come over.

"Mia is so cute, but guys I don't know, but I might be pregnant" I told them

"That's great! Here take this and go check, I won't be able to use it." Grace handed me a pregnancy test.

**Few minutes later**

"The results are..."

**Jack's pov at the dojo**

"Just you four are here today?" I asked Hunter, Mackenzie, Stephanie, and Brian.

"Yep." They all said

"Okay well, how old are you guys?" I asked the kids.

"Steph,and I are 6." Brian said

"Wow that's pretty old." I joked

"Mara, that's Mackenzie if you didn't know, and I are 12, but she can't talk."

"Oh I'm sorry, does she know sign language?" I asked him.

"No she just can't talk until I say the word." He said.

"Oh okay." I said laughing."Get your gear on and you guys can spar, I'm gonna go help Rudy pack, Ok?"

"Okay" they all said and the twins were squealing with excitement. Awe man I really want a kid, they are always happy. Kim is always great with kids. We should also get a puppy before we have a kid though, or maybe when the kid is 4 we could get a puppy. I walk into Rudy's office and there are three boxes left and only the desk, t.v. and couch are left in the room. "Wow Rudy I don't think it will take a month to clean this place out." I told him.

"No I told you a month because a week in here is like a month." He told me. "Yeah you will really get it tomorrow after 5 p.m."

"Oh okay." I stuttered. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. "Hold on Rudy, I gotta take this."

"Hello?"

"Jack listen we have an assignment for you come pick it up pronto." My chief yelled into the phone, and he hung up.

"I gotta go Rudy can you call Kim and tell her I won't be home until after dinner?" I asked him running out the door. I ran to the parking lot and Jerry was already waiting for me in his sweet new car.

* * *

**I know I'm very mean leaving you guys hanging on Kim to see she is pregnant or not, but I won't tell you until the next chapter, hehe.**

**Wedding dress**

.

**Bridesmaid dress **

.

**Flower girl dress.**

.

**If you didn't notice there was a pattern with the names of Kim's family, if you find it and tell me I will PM you your prize. (if you need a hint tell me by PM or review and ask for help)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I haven't post this up sooner, but I had testing at tae kwon doe on Saturday, and three of my very good friends went to the hospital, one passed out during class, one had a high fever, and the other has a concussion and during class she had no idea who anyone was or where she was. It was very scary, thankfully all but the one with a concussion are back and better.**

** And last week I was sick so I mostly slept. We've also been getting so much homework and we have finals coming up at the end of May. My teachers are so mean, although they are trying to prepare us for them.**

**Sorry for my blabbering. I no own kickin it.**

* * *

**Kim's pov**

Oh my gosh, I'm pregnant! I've always dreamed of having a kid. I wonder how Jack would feel about a kid. He is amazing with kids always plays with them. I wonder if we will have a girl or boy or twins.

I hear Jack walk through the front door and knock over some of the boxes I put by the door. I quickly run to the bathroom and hide all the becoming a parent and having a kid stuff I got from Grace. Then I sprint to our bed and pretend to be asleep. Jack cautiously opens the door, quickly gets on his pjs and slips into bed. I'm almost asleep when Jack says "Kim I know you're asleep, but I was watching the kids at the dojo and it got me thinking how much I would love to have a little kid," he paused before adding "and a puppy."

Talk about perfect timing, but all I do is move a little so he doesn't think I'm awake, but I knew that he wanted a puppy. He wants a Black and Tan coonhound, because he had one when he was a little kid. I think they are very cute but I told him it has to be trained, or he must train it before he brings it home. I think Jack reached over and kissed me, but I'm not sure.

**Jack's pov the next morning**

I load the last few boxes into the back of the moving van. Kim and I take one last look at our house and drive to the opposite side of town to our new house. It's already mostly unpacked except for our personal stuff like pictures, clothes, pots, pans, ect.

After we're all unpacked I head down to the basement to use the dojo, while Kim went to the store.

"Jack!" I hear Kim yell when she got back.

"Yeah?" I say as she comes down the stairs.

"Since I couldn't take you to get your birthday present yesterday because I was sick, we will go get it today." She told me, but I didn't mention that she threw up this morning.

"Okay," I said looking around. Kim always leaves something around the house, says or does something hinting what my present is. "Do I have to get blindfolded again?"

"Yep, but this year I'm not giving any hints so don't try to figure it out." She told me definitively and shaking her head and laughing. Last year we went to play laser tag and she put a list on the fridge that when looked at from top to bottom using the first letters, it spelled laser tag.

I got in the car and it was the longest drive ever. She was probably driving around the place a few times before we stopped suddenly she turned the music up very loud and we slowed to a stop. I heard her get out of the car, then her door slammed shut.

When she finally comes back and let's me see, I see I'm at a farm or something.

"What's this?" I ask.

"I know how much you wanted a dog so we are picking out a dog." She told me, I couldn't even say anything. It was like she read my mind, or she was really awake when I told her about what I wanted. "Earth to Jack," Kim said, "didn't you even hear me?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I'm just very happy, oh we want a house trained dog right?"

"Most all my dogs be house trained from birth." We both jumped a little as we saw a huge man come barreling towards us. "Hi, I'm Sampson, I own all these dogs. You two lookin to buy one?"

"Yes, may we see some?" Kim asked him.

"Yep, follow me." We followed him to a some large pens with many dogs in them. "All of the ones in these two pens are house trained."

When we finally got home with our newest addition Kim brought out all the hidden dog stuff. Our new puppy was a 6 month old girl named Daisy. She was a very well trained back and tan coonhound.

**Later in the week Kim's pov**

"Kim are you sure the doctor said that you would be fine in a few days?" Jack asked me for the millionth time after I threw up.

"Yeah I'm positive." I said, the doctor actually told me that that this was normal for the stage I was at. Apparently I am four weeks pregnant.

Jack worried over nothing for a few more minutes then he said "Kim we need to talk, my boss has a very important job for Jerry and I and we are going overseas again. Someone in the US military has stolen some weapons and we need to figure out who."

"How l-long will you b-be g-gone" I asked very worriedly.

"Anywhere between a month or at most 9 months."

* * *

**Dun, dun duun! What will happen next, how will Kim tell Jack? How long will Jack be gone? What will come next? Sorry I'm so mean!**

**My first dog was a Black and Tan coonhound (his name was Basil) and he was my best friend, he died a few weeks before his first birthday (he was hit by a truck) when I was 6. He was a very nice dog and no dog can ever replace him. I hold a very special place in my heart for Black and Tan coonhound's and I miss him very much.? :'(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jack pov**

As soon as I said close to nine months I thought Kim would faint right there. She stood as still as a statue. "Jack I should have told you this earlier but I needed to have the perfect opportunity to tell you. This isn't exactly perfect but..." She paused and bit her lip "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh god, Kim this is amazing, we are going to parents!" I said and pulled her into a kiss. "Kim how many weeks pregnant are you?" I asked her.

"Four, almost five weeks"

"This is awesome I can't wait to tell the guys and my mom."

**Later in the evening**

**Kim's pov**

I am so happy that Jack is so excited to have a kid even though I knew that he wanted one.

"So Jack when do you leave to go to Iran?" I ask him.

"Sadly this Friday."

"All you get is a three day heads up?" I was speechless.

"Actually I knew about it since we got Daisy, last Friday."

"And you didn't bother to tell me?" I said a little irritated, stupid pregnancy hormones.

"Well it was only three days." He sounded a little irritated because I was. "I'm sorry Kim I shouldn't get upset. You have a right to get upset."

"I'm not that upset, but we could have planned it better if you told me that you were leaving." I told him relaxing. "I'm really tired Jack I need to go to bed. Tomorrow I'm going to the dojo and we will tell everyone that I'm pregnant. Ok?"

"Sounds good," he kissed my forehead and said "quick, look at Daisy she is so cute." Daisy was sitting at the foot of the stairs waiting for me to take her to her bed because she couldn't quite climb up the stairs, and her bed is at the foot of our bed. I picked her up, and carried her and me to bed.

**This is a short chapter I know but I would rather do short chapters every other day than long chapters and work on them for a week.**

**The vote us still up for the baby but I do want them soon!**

**a boy**

**A girl**

**twin boys**

**twin girls**

**a boy and girl**

**triplet boys**

**triplet girls**

**triplets (1boy and 2 girls)**

**triplets (1 girl and 2 boys)**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long I'm really busy with school and taekwondo and sleeping. Also I was waiting for some more feed back the kick baby gender.

* * *

Wednesday

Jack's pov

"Hunter, Charlie, Philip, Matt, Mackenzie, Abbey, Brian, and Stephanie, we have two new students, so introduce yourselves." I told them. The new students were 8 year old twin boys, named Tristan and Cristan.

"Hi I'm Hunter, this is Philip, Matt, Charlie, Brian, and Stephanie, Mackenzie, and Abbey."

"Hi I'm Tristan"

"And I'm Christan"

"Ok guys start practicing I'm going to get talk to Kim in our office for a few minutes. Hunter and Mackenzie are in charge." I told them as I walked into the office where Kim was waiting for me.

Brian's pov.

"Hey guys do you want to do something really fun?" I asked my friends and my sister.

"Yeah!" They all replied, even Mara (Mackenzie).

We put on our music like we were practicing, but we. We're really listening to Jack and Kim.

"So how does 6:30 sound for dinner with our families and the guys?" Jack asked Kim.

"It's fine with me. Agh I'm so tired I could fall asleep right now." Kim. groaned. "Ok my agenda for the day is stay here for lunch, cause I have a craving for a falafel with peanut-butter, then baby and I have our first real doctors appointment."

"Did you guys hear what Kim just said?" Mara asked us.

"Yeah I did!" Hunter said, "How can she eat a falafel with peanut-butter? That's just wrong."

"Not about that, stupid, when she said baby and I. Kim must be pregnant!" Mara replied to Hunter.

"Oh." We all said.

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't get past the fact that she wanted a falafel with peanut-butter."

"Hey you guys listen." I told them.

"Ok Kim do you think you and Rudy can manage the dojo while I'm gone? Eddie, Milton, and Bobbie will come and help you later in your pregnancy. Oh and Mika will come over a lot." We heard Jack say.

"Don't worry about us, just worry about getting home in less than nine months." We heard Kim reply seriously. "It's time to get something to eat, I'm famished."

"Quick splash water on your faces to make it look like sweat," Matt whispered, "they are coming to take us to lunch!"

We all went to falafel Phil's and Kim actually had a falafel ball with peanut-butter. Kim left after lunch and Jack made us practice really hard.

Kim's pov. At doctors

"Mrs. Kimberly Brewer, come this way the doctor will see you in here." the nurse told me.

A few minutes later

"Hello Kimberly I'm Dr. Andrews." Dr. Andrews told me.

"You can just call me Kim." I told her. We talked for a few minutes and I got my first ultrasound.

"I really want to see the baby soon, how long will it take till I can see it?" I asked her.

"Only a few minutes." She responded before she left the room. She came back and said, "Kim, have your families have a history for multiple births?"

"Yeah, my father and mother were twins, and they had twins together, but I'm not sure about Jack's family. Why?" I asked.

"It appears you are carrying more than one baby, that is why your morning sickness was so bad." She told me.

Later after the appointment still Kim's pov

"What more than one? How many are we having?" Jack asked me.

"We are having..."

Sorry guys I'm really mean but I'm not sure if they will have twins, or triplets vote for

Twins

Triplets

Down here vote for gender

twin boys

twin girls

a boy and girl

triplet boys

triplet girls

triplets (1boy and 2 girls)

triplets (1 girl and 2 boys)


	10. Chapter 10 Twins or triplets

Omg I'm soooooooo sorry it took so long for me to write this I had writers block. :( well... read on my favorite readers!

* * *

Jack's pov. At dinner with everyone

Wow not one, but two babies. Twins. Double the trouble. Kim's family and my mom were the only people here besides Kim and I at the moment.

"Kim and I have important news to tell all of you." I stated.

"I am pregnant with twins." She said happily. I found out that Kim had many twins in her family. Her dad was a twin, her mom was also a twin, her sister Lexie and Mark were twins, and Mark had twins. My dad was a triplet, not a twin.

"That is awesome auntie Kim." My twin nephews said. When the guys and their wives and Mia and Charlie got here we told them the news too. They were just as thrilled. Everyone who had twins gave us very good advise and our twin nephews tried to tell us what is like to be a twin.

"And we don't like it when people get us confused." Andy told Kim in a matter of fact voice.

"Ok thanks for the tip" Kim told him very seriously.

"How about you kids go and play with Jerry until your mommies and daddies are ready to go?" I asked the kids, and they all ran and jumped up on Jerry.

Jack's pov

After a few minutes Kim left to go to the bathroom. "Ok everyone listen up." I said very seriously, "Jerry and I are going away on a mission that could last very well over Kim's entire pregnancy and because she is carrying twins I'm gonna need all of your guys' help to assist her 24/7 if I am not back in 3 months. Ok?"

"Yeah we can do that for my lil' sis!" Mark assured me.

"Thanks guys." I said still very worried.

* * *

Ok now you know that they are going to have twins vote for genders

2 boys

2 girls

1 boy 1 girl


	11. Voting

**_Thank you every one who has voted on names out of everyone who has voted on any of my voting things I thank you. I know what gender the twins will be and what their names are so the voting is officially closed._**

-—•••********_****~_~****_*****+_+***=_=***^_^

**_Again, Thank you all who have voted. :) :) :) ;) !)_**


	12. Chapter 11 Friday Already?

**Chapter 11 Friday already?**

* * *

Friday

Jack's pov

"So Jack do you have everything that you need?" Kim asked me.

"Yup, I'll just put my bags into the back of the car." I replied while grabbing my bags.

I went back to get my last bag and Kim said "Jack look at Daisy, she wants to go with you." Daisy had climbed into my last duffle bag and she peeked her head out of the top.

"Daisy you can't go with me." I said with a laugh. I picked her up out of the bag and kissed her soft little head. "Be good for Kimmy OK?" I put Daisy down and Kim and I left to go to the airport.

Kim's pov at the airport

Jack and I arrived at the airport. Mika was waiting to drive me home, while Jerry and the pilot were waiting for Jack.

Jack leaned down to kiss my stomach. "You two be good for mommy while I'm gone, ok?" Jack stood up and gave me a very sweet kiss while giving me instructions on how to contact him if something happens to me.

"I'll be fine Jack, if something happens I will call the girls and my family and your mom, and whoever is needed."

"Ok! Ok! I know that you will be fine I'm just worried about everyone else." Jack said jokingly. "I love you Kim."

"I love you more." I replied

"I love you most" and with those last words hanging in the air, Jack turned and disappeared into the security gates.

* * *

I'm so sorry this is short and took so long to write.


End file.
